


Le email di Atobe

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nessuno poteva immaginare quanto Tezuka desiderasse stringere in mano la propria racchetta da tennis. Gli mancava la sensazione di sentirla fra il proprio palmo, così come aveva il desiderio di avvertire la pallina colpire le corde perché quel suono l’aveva sempre affascinato in qualche modo.





	Le email di Atobe

Nessuno poteva immaginare quanto Tezuka desiderasse stringere in mano la propria racchetta da tennis. Gli mancava la sensazione di sentirla fra il proprio palmo, così come aveva il desiderio di avvertire la pallina colpire le corde perché quel suono l’aveva sempre affascinato in qualche modo.  
Ormai il suo unico desiderio era quello di guarire dal brutto infortunio e desiderava solamente tornare a Tokyo, ma quel giorno sembrava non voler mai arrivare.  
All’ospedale le giornate erano troppo monotone, tra riabilitazione, fisioterapia, controlli medici e giornate rinchiuse in camera, passava le serate in solitudine e non che gli dispiacesse de tutto, ma senza tennis era dura.  
L’unica cosa che gli teneva compagnia erano le email di Atobe che gli riscaldavano il cuore di più quanto avesse potuto immaginare.  
“Rimettiti preso” Era quello che gli scrisse la prima volta, poco prima del suo ricovero e, così Tezuka, prese il telefono e non poté resistere alla tentazione di rispondergli.  
“Ovvio che lo farò, mi devi ancora una rivincita, te lo sei scordato?”  
Avrebbe davvero voluto fargli vedere chi fosse Tezuka Kunimitsu nel pieno delle sue forze, e magari sperava anche che i sentimenti che aveva iniziato a provare per il rivale non interferissero nel raggiungimento del suo scopo. Non si sarebbe arreso fin quanto non l’avesse battuto ma per farlo doveva attendere il giorno della sua guarigione e solo allora gli avrebbe mostrato la sua vera forza.


End file.
